The American Dream
by TheStar414
Summary: Based on a song by Casting Crowns it’s about Elliot and just his life… Im bad writing summaries read it... I hope you like it I kind of do. Its my first SVU fic so be nice plz! Rating might be upped later
1. Default Chapter

Elliot Stabler walked out of the 1-6 the cold night air settling on his lips. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time 10:30 it read, he silently cursed it would still take an hour to get to queens so he wouldn't be able to see his kids before they went to bed that was the 4th time this week and considering it was Thursday his record wasn't looking so hot.

_All work no play may have made Jack a dull boy_

_But he's moving on full steam_

_He's chasing the American dream_

_And he's gonna give his family the finer things_

He had just started walking to his car when someone yelled.

"Gosh El couldn't walk any slower could ya!" he smiled at his partners sarcasm and

moved to the side so she could walk by him.

"hey Liv long night huh."

"yea but at least we caught the guy." By this time they had reached his car.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"If you really don't care I mean I no its late and all if you need to get home right away its cool I can try to catch a cab."

"Liv don't be crazy, get in." He was just about to open his car door when his cell rang. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Kathy so he reluctantly answered.

"Hello?"

"Were the hell are you Elliot its 10:30 at night the kids are in bed you promised you'd be home to tuck them in and you promised dickey you would through a ball around with him for an hour! He really wants to make the team this year Elliot and you no I sure as hell can't through a ball!"

_Not this time son I've no time to waste_

_Maybe tomorrow we'll have time to play_

"Look I'm sorry Kathy we had a break in the case and we caught the guy I'll be home when I can tell the kids I love them."

"If you were home once an awhile you could tell them yourself."

"Goodnight Kathy."

"Whatever Elliot they'll be a pillow on the couch waiting for you so don't rush I no you don't get to see your partner much take as much time with her as you need then maybe you can come home to your family, or do you have another family with her now 4 other kids to take care of?" He hung up with Kathy in enough time to see Olivia walking away.

"Were are you going?"

"El I don't want to cause problems I'll just get a cab its fine!" she yelled at least 12 feet away now.

"Liv get in the car I am not letting you catch a cab!" she walked slowly back to the car and got in.

"Fine" Elliot arrived at her apartment 20 minutes later.

"Thank you Elliot, I would invite you up but I thin…" Her sentence was cut short

"I think I would like to come up if you don't mind." Surprised but happy she smile "Not at all!" He turned the car off and locked it then walked with Liv up to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia unlocked her apartment door and flicked on the light. She opened the coat closest and hung her new leather jacket on the hanger Elliot followed suit.

"Liv I am sorry about earlier I didn't expect Kathy to call me." Elliot said with a regretful look in his eye.

Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, how could she be so stupid how could she let her self forget about Kathy, his wife!

"No, El I am sorry, you shouldn't be here I shouldn't have invited you up." She need him to leave, tears were threatening to spill.

"What are you talking about Liv? I wanted to come up remember?" he moved closer to her and reached for her hand.

"Elliot NO!" she pulled away from him tears now freely falling.

"Liv what the matter with you?"

"What the matter with me? What is the matter with you, you should be home with your family! Your wife and your kids, Elliot I'm just your partner, so why are you here!"

"Because Liv to me you're everything with out you I wouldn't be here!" he reached for her again and pulled her to his chest she sobbed into it holding on to him as if he would evaporate in seconds.

He slowly picked her up and kissed her passionately one thing lead to another and before either of them new what had happened they were in bed. Elliot's arms were wrapped around Olivia's naked form still hot from the experience they shared. He leaned down to kiss her neck but she pushed herself away.

"No Elliot go home."

"I don't want to go home Liv I want to be with you!"

"No Elliot please I can't be the second women I just can't would you Please leave now!"

"Fine bye" He grabbed his cloths and jacket and opened the door as he was about to close it she heard him say…. "But I do love you Olivia and always will."

Olivia showed up at work the next day to find that Elliot had taken a weeks vacation the first in 7 years.

_So he works and he builds with his own two hands_

_And he pours all he has in a castle made with sand_

_But the wind and the rain are comin' crashing in _

_Time will tell just how long his kingdom stands_

Elliot house

"Kathy I am sorry I don't know what's came over me lately, look I took a week off I was hoping we could talk about what's going on between us."

"What there to discus Elliot you work to much your never here the kids don't even no you anymore!"

"Kathy that's not true and you no it"

"Its not? Yesterday Dicki asked me if you went on a vacation without us!"

"Kathy what do you want me to do quite my job I can't! Not only do we need the money but people count on me, Kathy I can't quite!"

"I'm sure Olivia has something to do with it!"

"Yea she's my partner! I can't just walk away from that Kathy I have to watch her back I promised that I would when I became her partner."

"What about the promises you made me Elliot, to honor and cherish, to be faithful! I am not asking you to quite all I'm saying is…. Well no you no what either you leave SVU or leave me."

_His American Dream is beginning to seem_

_More and more like a nightmare_

_With every passing day" _

_Daddy, can you come to my game?"_

_"Oh Baby, please don't work late."_

_Another wasted weekend_

_And they are slipping away_

"Please Kathy don't make me do that I promise I wont work so late I promise I'll be home more please! It will get better."

"You have a month you change things or I will. Nevertheless, you are sleeping on the couch tonight.

Elliot lay awake at night tossing and turning on the old fold out couch thinking of what he is gonna do, and thinking about Liv.

_He works all day and lies awake at night_

_he tells them things will get better_

_It'll just take a little more time_

"I can't leave SVU, I cant leave Liv." He thought to himself before he fell asleep.

A week later he returned to work, he was not resigning he couldn't besides Kathy had already field for separation.

He had just entered the 1-6 thanking god he was back when he found his partners desk empty not a scrap of Olivia's life was on it just a cream colored envelope that had _Elliot _written in her neat cursive. He tore it open.

_Dearest Elliot,_

_The rest of the guys already no what I am about to tell you. I am resigning from SVU when you read this I will already be gone. Not just from SVU but from New York all together. Elliot I don't want you to blame your self, but I cant live here with the constant reminder of you and how much love I shared for you and how much I am unable to be with you. I am sorry so sorry but I do not trust myself around you any more Elliot after are episode a few nights ago. I cannot do that to you or Kathy. I asked Cragen not to tell you were I was transferred to so please don't ask. I really am sorry Elliot I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I love you._

_Always and Forever y ours,_

_Olivia Benson_

_Now he works all day and cries alone at night_

_It's not getting any better_

_Looks like he's running out of time_

_'Cause he worked and he built with his own two hands_

_And he poured all he had in a castle made with sand_

_But the wind and the rain came crashing in and only_

_Time can tell if his kingdom will stand._

THE END

Please review!


End file.
